


【壮环/ABO】绀紫入水

by Imitation5301



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alpha!5&omega!4, 人物过去捏造, 另外含有极微量的千百, 可能还存在我没能提到的其他雷点非常抱歉, 含有酒后那啥和小红帽吃掉大灰狼的少儿不宜情节, 壮环, 总之真的只是个狗血言情剧, 新手上路车技不行非常抱歉, 私人OOC式人物解读, 私人二设ABO背景, 还可能被嗅到其他原作中具有情感羁绊的人物关系的气氛, 远古狗血言情剧套路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imitation5301/pseuds/Imitation5301
Summary: CP是54，alpha!5&omega!4主要内容：ABO背景下四部主线以后的某一天RTI一起玩的时候5喝多了然后发生了一些少儿不宜的事情。背景：（私人趣味二设后的）ABO大致是一个比较和谐的世界，第二性别与第一性别一样由基因决定（三对性染色体，XY决定第一性别男女——XX为女，XY为男；ZW决定第二性别ABO——Z_W_为alpha，Z_ww和zzW_为beta，zzww为omega；遗传遵循遗传学三定律），不存在明显稀缺性别，不存在社会明面上的歧视；注意事项见tag.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血言情剧标配开头

他的记忆中有一抹水色。

“没事了。”他轻轻拉过那孩子伤痕累累的手臂，试着用温和的语气安抚。他不太懂安慰人的方式，家族间无人教过他这类柔软的东西，他们要的是纪律、野心与实绩，这类坚硬的存在。

只有叔父会用温柔的语气与他交谈，饱含情感地，与他谈论学习课程以外的话题。他喜欢与叔父交流，那很温暖，但叔父被家族除名了。他们不能常见面，见面也得瞒着其他人。

他眼前正有一个受伤的孩子，看上去比他年幼一些，缩着身子戒备而胆怯地盯视前方，不肯对上他的目光。他注视对方没有停止过颤栗的身体，想要给予这孩子一点温暖，正如自己从叔父那里汲取到了温情一样，倘若可以帮助到这个孩子，自己或许就能变得有用一点了吧？对叔父被驱逐出家庭无能为力的孱弱的自己，或许就能变得有力一点了。

他蹲下身，这样他就得仰视孩子的脸了，但既然对方不肯抬头，他也只好这么做。“没事了，”他轻声重复，因为孩子看起来惊慌又绝望，“已经没事了，我是来帮你的。”

一双水色的眼睛对上了他的，那抹色彩又浅又清，蕴着某种让他心里一颤的东西，仿佛掉落结冰湖面的雏鸟，无力地哀鸣，瑟缩在寒冬凛冽的风中。他不由自主地伸出手，想抹去那双眼睛里滚落的泪珠，随后又试探地摆出握手的姿态，努力露出一个微笑。他很紧张，怕孩子拒绝他的帮助。若是不能帮助他，他该怎么办呢？他又该怎么办呢？

水色眼睛的孩子犹豫了一会——格外漫长的两秒钟——慢慢地伸手握住了他的手。他松了口气，听到耳边脉搏跳动如鼓。他尽最大程度的温柔牵着更年幼的孩子走向父亲那边，远离另一个可疑的男人，后者正点头哈腰，满面笑容地与他们道别。他径直走到父亲面前，不动声色地挡住了另一个孩子。他的父亲居高临下地打量他，同他相似的绀紫色眼瞳深不见底。

父亲当时好像评论了什么，像是“我们家族的人从不做赔本生意”之类的言语。

自己那时是如何回答的？他记不太清了。

可以的话，他希望是类似“这是为了我自己，父亲，我心中有数”这样的回应。

现在他已清楚地知道，他做那一切，就是为了自己。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是5视角下的背景介绍

极其偶尔地，MEZZO''会被拿来与Re:vale做比较。而外人不会知道的是，最开始一织确实是想让他们走前辈双人组的风格路线的。

“办不到的。”壮五和环难得异口同声。

“不是挺像的嘛，”到了现在，两个组合间的共同点有时还是会被拿来调侃，大和晃着啤酒罐，脸上是揶揄的微笑，“刚开始了解时都容易认反，但百前辈和阿环体力更好，阿壮你也开始作曲了。”

“而且关系都很好！”陆笑得烂漫天真，他的话语总是充满了让人信服的光芒，壮五只能把“我们做不到前辈们那样的”吞回肚子里。环懒懒回了句“是吗——”，拖长的音调似未将队友的评论放在心上。壮五扭头看他，少年人盘腿坐在沙发上搂着大只布丁玩偶，见状无辜地眨了眨眼。

水色的眼睛坦诚的注视下，壮五笑了笑，看到环也回了自己一个微笑。这是巧合，他再度告诫自己，环君就是环君，是他自己，不是别的什么人。

他偶尔会对自己下意识的情感代入感到羞愧。初遇时落樱缤纷，高个少年低首望来，他仰视回去直直撞进两汪又浅又清的水色，震惊之余却是难以置信。直至自我介绍完毕，他才暗笑哪有那么凑巧的事，放松了神经后却又有点隐隐的失望。他们的第一印象不算差，但很长一段时间里壮五都不相信他们能真的相处良好，性格、认知、习惯，二人各个方面都大相径庭，正如初遇时偶然的静电便将他们打开一般。然而同样因偶然为之的完美合作，他们就此绑定，磕磕绊绊了相当一段时日，直到今天终于能自然地直视彼此的眼神，相视一笑便心照不宣。对于壮五来说，他目前有限的人生间没有太多温情的元素，像这样与新的伙伴们相识相知，为自己喜爱的事物一起努力，显然是曾经的他想都不敢想的，充实光明且具备丰富意义的生活。他确实地珍惜着现下的羁绊。他只是有时不太确定。年纪尚小时他曾遇到过一个有着水色眼睛的孩子，帮助了对方的同时也使他感到一无是处的自己可以做到点什么，鼓起了勇气，从而得到了救赎。现在的他会不自觉地想要照顾年轻的团员，会不会是因为当初的感动过于强烈？他会努力地了解环与对方越走越近，会不会是因为对其他人的感情的移情？

“……小壮？”他回过神，环好奇地看着他，许是见他还在发愣干脆倾身凑近。壮五在水色眼瞳表面攫住了自己的倒影，仿若一点绀紫落入清浅水蓝，融成一片捉不住的梦幻。

可能会使不少人吃惊的是，IDOLISH7的成员们确实是住在同一处宿舍的。

“我们家孩子们的性别组成也是让人担心呢。”万理曾为此苦恼，但所有孩子都是好孩子，确定可以一人一间屋子后IDOLISH7的成员们还是被放进了同一处宿舍。“你们有人爱上哥哥我也无所谓哦。”大和队长一如既往地说着很有问题的骚话，纺则一个劲儿地赔不是：“真抱歉，如果预算能再高一些的话，就能给大家拨两处宿舍了，真的十分对不起！”

“没关系的经纪人！我最喜欢这种大家都在一起的感觉了！”陆连忙说，他的笑容过分纯净炫目，丝毫没有意识到自己就是造成经纪人头疼局面的因子之一。

“逢坂桑倒是很让人放心，六弥桑……”一织无言地瞥向金发蓝眼的俊美少年，凪瞪大双眼，交叉小臂放到胸前：“NoNoNo!我的type永远都是美丽动人的女性，比如，经纪人这种类型……”说后半句时他压低了尾音，单手抚胸冲纺微微欠身。娇小甜美的少女闻言羞涩地笑起来：“我姑且也是个Alpha，有什么需要帮忙的地方不用在意是不是女性，尽管告诉我就好。”

壮五则有些愣神。他一时间只条件反射地微笑以应，未就一织的发言发表什么评价，凪直白宣布自己的喜好时他不禁陷入了思索。“让人放心”吗？诚然，假如他可以给人这种安定的印象，那再好不过，但事实上，他连自身的喜好都摸不清楚，长期以来，他所受的教育所处的环境，都不允许他保有什么自己的爱好，压抑到最后，他也搞不清楚自己喜欢什么、该喜欢什么了。

所以才会被叔父的音乐吸引住了吧？压抑的情绪，突然寻到的宣泄口。只有音乐，能够带给他“活着”的感受，他提到“喜欢的事物”时，也只会说出“音乐”。能够拥有音乐，用音乐生活，对他而言就已经足够了吧？

这样考虑，他当真是一个“让人放心”的男性Alpha呢。

然而这样的壮五，不久后却先一步以双人组合的一员出道，组合的另一位成员，是Omega.

IDOLISH7的成员里，壮五和凪是Alpha，和泉兄弟是Beta，大和、环和陆都是Omega.

第二性别的不同往往会为艺人带来不同的效应。如TRIGGER，全体男性Alpha的阵容使很多女性为他们疯狂，也吸引拥有这方面偏好的男性粉丝；Re:vale则因男性Alpha与男性Omega的组合致使受众广泛，更引来许多对组合内关系怀有想象的粉丝；IDOLISH7相较之下，优势在于各种类型的成员应有尽有，劣势也在于各种类型的人很难整合成一个整体，最终他们以七濑陆纯真活泼的气场为中心，建立起一种所有人相处融洽的、积极向上的团队氛围，这种健康朝气自有市场，目前他们的成功也说明了这点。

子团体的MEZZO''则要微妙一些。

同样是男性Alpha与男性Omega的组合，与最初便有羁绊的Re:vale不同，MEZZO''最开始别扭到了令人无奈的地步。尽管面向大众时他们不至于表现出多么明显的疏离，但距亲密相差甚远的实际关系总使得他们间透着股若即若离感。有趣的是，这份不自在搭配他们外形气质的强烈反差倒是营造出了一种出乎意料的张力，加上得知MEZZO''是由Alpha和Omega组成的组合时，很多人第一印象下都会将他们的第二性别认反。他们便干脆将主要经营方向放在反差萌上，以求分散粉丝对组合内成员亲密度的关注，在综艺节目里被调侃时，也能轻描淡写地用“我们不是那种组合”糊弄过去。

进展到如今环能笑着说出“也不是关系好，但是会一直做下去”，壮五也能真心地说“有你在真是太好了”的地步，实在是经历了太多太多了。同伴们的帮助，自身的努力，二人间缠绕的命运越发深厚，再面对外界的既定印象时亦可自然称呼对方为自己的独一无二的搭档，甚至到与Re:vale互相吐槽的程度。但是，还远远达不到千前辈和百前辈这样随时准备退休回老家结婚的状态。壮五试图分辩一下。成年人的饮酒会上众人多少玩嗨了一点，大和与龙之介紧盯着壮五，准备等他打开开关了自己好帮忙压制，乐则紧盯着龙之介；千听说壮五醉后会性情大变就坏心眼地一个劲儿灌他酒，这会儿用的理由是祝你和环君百年好合；三月已经喝高了，和百抱在一起哭，百伤感地说感觉自己的孙子快要结婚了，请IDOLISH7到时候给他留个宴席位置。

壮五到底不敢对前辈的调戏多回嘴，改为端着自己调的玛格丽特一饮而尽。这边没有柠檬汁，但他找到了蓝橙酒，便调了蓝色玛格丽特。这种酒本应由于清透的蓝色使人联想到海洋，他的这杯却色泽浅淡，更偏向水色，可能是龙舌兰和冰块放多了。壮五低头看向空掉的玻璃杯，蓝橙酒清新的果香在他舌尖上打转。也许是刚被前辈调笑过的缘故，他记起结束今天的活动到下榻酒店的路上，车身颠簸中自己不小心靠着环睡着了，醒来时发现环也靠着自己睡了过去。两人的头发碰在一起，细细痒痒地搔着脸颊，他嗅到了一种不同于洗发水的，淡淡的甜味。

环的信息素是甜型的，与他常吃的布丁的奶香混在一起，壮五一度以为那是种小孩子般的糖果的味道。但其实不然，那种甜味清而冽，恍如山间自由生长的野果，饱满甘美。壮五盯着酒杯，他忽而有一点口渴，随后酒劲一拥而上，吞没了他的意识。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 切换4视角接上叙述

环叼着一次性塑料小勺，心情很好地拆开第四个布丁的塑封。大人们都聚到一起去了，小壮也在那边，今天可以偷吃多几个国王布丁。

拜托一织织不要告密的交易物品，是抽零食包出的兔耳好朋友的限定卡片；凪亲的则是从电玩城用玩游戏所得卡券交换到的可可娜盒蛋；乐乐说过天天在收集陆陆的照片，那么把自己手机里的陆陆都发给天天请他别说出去；陆陆的话，和他一起吃东西再拜托一下，他就会帮忙保密了。

趁成年人们聚会的当儿，未成年人们一起溜到了附近的电玩中心。一织基本是觉得这些人太不靠谱才跟来的，天基本是被陆拽过来的，剩下的三人才是当真想玩一玩放松身心。几个人都戴着帽子眼镜口罩捂得严实，安然无恙地消磨了不少时间，还一起拍了大头照。回去的路上陆捧着自己那份照片兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳，被一织与天一左一右架住让他不要做无谓的剧烈运动。环边吃布丁边和凪走在后方，小声讨论桌球游戏里一些有意思的小插曲。

他们回到酒店，首先见到的是无奈的经纪人们。多半是刚结束交接事宜来查看自家孩子们的经纪人们聚在酒店大厅商议着什么，看到他们回来了点头微笑。“各位今天都辛苦了，请早点休息吧。”纺说。陆向她绽开一贯的治愈笑颜：“经纪人们也辛苦了！其他人呢，已经去睡了吗？”

“事实上，全部都醉倒了呢。”姉鹭点着太阳穴，一脸头痛，在天有点惊讶的“乐也是吗？”后点了点头，面色更不好看了。冈崎捂着胃部，脸上皱成一团：“全军覆没啊……适当的放松是很好，但真希望他们不要松懈过头啊……”只有万理仍挂着亲切而处变不惊的微笑，温和地对未成年组说：“我们会想办法把他们送回各自房间的，你们去休息吧。”

“Oh，怎么可以让美丽的女性们也参与这种麻烦的体力工作。”凪不赞同地摇了摇头，优雅地鞠了一躬，“请务必让我搭把手。”姉鹭立即满面通红碎碎念着“讨厌太帅气了好可靠啊还是个王子怎么那么戳我啊……”，天活动一下手腕，镇定地说：“我也帮忙，龙和乐我还是知道怎么对付的。”

“我也可以把哥哥带回房间。”一织也站了出来。凪想到什么一般笑起来：“Mitsuki的体型，很好搬动呢。”

“那我把小壮送回去，小壮很轻的我背得动。”环举手发言。“这孩子是挺有力气的，”曾被环背着跑了很长一段路的天认可道，“你就好好照顾你的搭档吧。”毕竟喝醉的逢坂壮五很难搞。

“那我也……”陆甫一开口，便收到了三个不同方向的声音：“陆/七濑桑/陆桑（请）去休息。”“呜……”

“交给我们吧，陆陆。”环不太算安慰地拍了拍陆的肩。

因凪的坚持，纺与姉鹭先没有出手。凪撑起了大和，一织扶着三月，天不知用了什么手段硬是将乐弄醒了，两人一起架住不断嘀咕冲绳方言的龙之介；冈崎连拖带抱地拽起百，万理本来想帮环把壮五放到背上，但喝醉的壮五一看见他们就笑嘻嘻地爬起来扑到了环身上，他就转身扛起千，帮冈崎运送Re:vale去了。环和软绵绵的搭档搏斗一会儿，又哄又劝好歹把人背了起来。他离开这间酒店内置小酒吧前正好看到乐又倒了下去，待机的经纪人们猛扑上前——姉鹭帮正在失去平衡的天撑起龙之介另一边，纺以一人之力架住了乐，一个转身直接将比她高大好几个号的男Alpha背了起来。乐乐不算轻的，经纪人真的好厉害。环看得目瞪口呆，觉得其他人确实都不需要担心了，便背着壮五朝电梯走去。

“小壮的房间是……”

五楼，504号。环刷了万理给的门卡，进屋后插卡入槽，灯就亮了。门是内开带回弹的那种，会自动关好落锁，环就没有管。他试着把壮五放到床上，对方却搂着他脖子不肯撒手。“我去拉一下窗帘，小壮，马上就回来！”住宿地的窗帘是需要拉上的，这点环明白。等他严实地遮好了窗户，他也按照保证的走了回来。壮五坐在床沿上微微晃着身子，像跟着什么无声的节奏，红彤彤的脸上还挂着惬意的微笑。环在床脚找到了行李箱，问了一句：“小壮，你的睡衣在里面吗？”得到一声柔软的“是~”作为回答后，他就蹲下来把箱子打开。壮五的东西放得齐整，环很快拿到了换洗衣服，一抬头却发现壮五不知何时无声无息地溜到了自己对面，蹲身托腮一瞬不瞬地凝视过来，漂亮的绀紫色眸子亮得让人发怵。

“……小壮？”

“环环要穿我的衣服吗？”

“这是给你拿的啦！”

“为什么呢？”

“因为要休息啊，明天还有后半天的工作吧？要让你换衣服好好睡觉！”

“唉~我不要休息！我很Rock！”壮五忽然起身，负气般把自己扔到床上，“熬夜很Rock！”

“才不要Rock咧！”环将睡衣放到床边，试图拉起醉酒中胡言乱语的搭档，“小壮你今天累惨了吧，来酒店的路上睡着了吧，要好好休息！”

“环环，”壮五任他拉着自己的胳膊，顺势起身，倏然露齿而笑，“你甜甜的。”

“呃……”环顿时心虚了，他刚才吃了五个布丁，“是……是布丁的味道吗？”

“布丁？不是。”壮五曲起食指放到嘴唇上，一副努力回想什么的样子，“是……是玛格丽特，蓝色玛格丽特。”

“啊，那是什么？”

“你过来，我就告诉你。”壮五还在笑。他招了招手，如同迫切想要分享宝贝的孩子。环想不出这种情况下除了耐心点还能做什么，就半跪到壮五面前，微微抬头困惑地看过去：“是什么啊，小……”

水色双眼骤地睁大了，震惊之下环无法动弹。壮五倾身捧住了他的脸，偏头吻在了他嘴唇上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然没有写出来，但除了纺妹是A其他经纪人都是B，对，我们熏姐生理性别男Beta（心理性别大概是女Beta或女Omega）。新旧Re:vale和毕达组都是正好ABO.  
> 你好甜啊。（日语里双重意味。）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就轮流告白呗

有一会儿，环只是在想，酒好像是苦的。

说苦涩也不尽然，另有一种烧灼的刺激感弥漫在内，与辛辣类似，但完全不同，酒精独有的味道。

接着他又只是单纯地想，小壮果然不能喝酒。

喝醉的小壮很奇怪，平时的风度全都丢了，又任性，又难搞。现在他多少理解一点了，小壮一定是从来没有任性过，从来没有撒过娇，丢开自我后才那么胡作非为，像个小孩子，因为他从来没有像真正的小孩子一样生活过。

所以啊，现在你想做什么就可以去做啊，你喜欢什么就大声喊出来啊，我会一直跟着你的，只要你需要，我就会一直在你身边，你想做什么，我都会帮你的。

所以，已经不需要只在喝醉以后才变得任性，才对自己的感受坦率了啊。

你真的理解吗，小壮？

微弱的水声回响在寂静的房间，过了片刻，壮五放开了环。环仍跪坐在床边，没反应过来般微微张着嘴，几秒后猛然深吸一口气，扯动肺部带出剧烈的喘息。

还是只在这种时候，你才会表达出来吗？

壮五看起来很开心，脸上的红晕更重了。他笑得眯弯了眼，语气宛若第一次参加狂欢节的孩子一样欣喜而真诚。环发出一声抽泣般的颤音，死死咬住了下唇。

还是只有这种时候，你才会这么说吗？

“我最喜欢环环了！”

通常来讲，人是闻不到自身的信息素的，这最可能源于嗅觉方面的某个基因的影响。信息素这种标签似的东西，就像姓名，一般是向他人介绍自己时才有用处。

环记得，自己还很莽撞，会给大家添许多麻烦时，搞砸过Mr.下冈的一次电视节目。当时自己情绪崩溃，事后据大和哥说，信息素波动太大溢得到处都是。因为Mr.下冈人很好，没有因此为难环，反而依旧积极地帮助IDOLISH7.后来他和环谈起这件事，还说当时我就觉得哪里应该不对，毕竟你的信息素是甜型的，这种类型的信息素的人，本性都不坏。

自己闻起来会像布丁那样吗？还是像陆陆那样？环觉得陆就是甜甜的，是一种混着阳光的花香的感觉；三月看外表也是甜甜的，信息素却很沉稳，大和说那有点类似麝香；大和的信息素常年与酒气混在一起，他称自己原本就是啤酒味的；凪的气息非常干净，像清雅的草叶，又镀着冰雪般的剔透感；一织刚闻起来只觉得没什么特别的，呆久了就能嗅到一种暖暖甜甜的味道，环会联想到热巧克力。有时候，环会和陆聊大家各自独有的气息，陆对这些情报很感兴趣，甚至会做笔记，分析为什么是这种味道。环有问过自己闻起来像什么，戴着眼镜的陆咬着笔杆眨了眨眼，说环是甜味的喔！

“布丁那种？还是糖果那种？”环追问，如果能和最喜欢的布丁一样，他会很开心。

“嗯，布丁和糖果二选一应该是糖果？”陆抓乱了自己的头发，“我觉得是水果糖！但好像没那么腻，更舒服一些，总之很好闻哦！”

“陆陆也很好闻！”不是布丁有点遗憾，但被陆陆夸奖了，也很开心。

其实他曾有一段时间容易对他人的信息素心生恐惧。父亲是男Alpha，母亲是女Omega，理是女Beta，自己是男Omega，这样的家庭里，父亲每次发脾气他们都毫无还手之力。母亲仅是忍耐着，环被父亲波动的信息素冲刷得害怕不已，又无能为力，只能和理一起躲在角落。他恨透了糟糕的父亲，也讨厌极了充满恶意压迫感的信息素浪潮。当理不肯跟他走，并生气地说他和父亲一个样子时，环记起自己曾由着情绪奔腾任意妄为的那几次，害怕得手脚冰凉。他是不是不知不觉中继承了父亲坏透了的性格？他是不是真的与他最厌恶最不想成为的那个人如此相似？他是不是，没有资格去爱喜欢的一切事物，因为他其实是那么糟糕那么不值得任何美好的一个人？

那时是壮五紧紧握着他的手腕，语气坚定地告诉他他很温柔，不允许他否定自己，因为是他改变了他，“否定现在的你，不也是否定了现在的我吗？”。环冷静了一些，捂住眼睛，心说小壮太狡猾了，居然用自身来威胁自己。

他喜欢小壮，他不想再看到小壮沮丧的、压抑自己的样子了，他想看他坦率地表达自己、为喜欢的事物倾注热情，他想看小壮尽情发挥才华闪闪发光的帅气样子。只要能帮上忙，小壮写的歌他一定用尽全力去唱，能让小壮打起精神的话他每天都会说，他会努力了解小壮喜欢的音乐类型，他甚至可以尝试小壮喜欢的料理，就像小壮也开始吃一点甜食一样。

因为，和一织织还有大和哥的自我主动隐藏不同，小壮一直一直都只是压抑着啊。他们都说小壮的信息素像樱花，淡然恬静，若有若无，但环知道，他的搭档在那表面恬淡的清香下还有另一种味道，那是仿佛你能想象到的最丰富最刺激的香辛料一般激烈的味道。明明就是一个想跟人和好却会手持电钻强行开门的激烈的人，热爱摇滚，热爱辛辣到了极点的食物，情绪一激动干出什么都有可能，他要将所有的渴求所有的欲望压抑到什么地步，才会连自身都欺瞒了过去啊。已经足够了，忍耐得够久了，哪怕全世界都说不可以，环也会支持他的搭档，他的小壮，去表达自己，去做自己想做的事，去一点点找回自己本真的模样。

第二个吻落下来时环没有躲避，他闭上眼睛，嗅到拂散的樱花与沸腾的香料。就算是酒精带来的临时放纵，经晨阳一照便会消散的泡沫时光，若这诚然是属于真实的壮五的一部分，环便会接受。

这是他喜欢的人啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于信息素设定，147三个宝宝都是甜的，热可可、野果、阳光下的花都是我脑子里自然冒出来的，感觉还不错就这样了（一织织的稍微有点玩花鸟卡的梗在里面）；3的是因为我想找个很MAN的，尽管完全没有了解但麝香给我感觉很MAN我就用了；6的设想是“冰天雪地里向阳生长的绿色植物，会开太阳般金灿灿的小花”，只是我太菜不知道具体哪种植物符合这种设想；2的没能写出来，罂粟混清酒气息，毕竟我们二哥是睡遍爱娜娜的男人（x），12两个傲娇都自己刻意藏起了信息素（1还是个宝宝，功力不够，还是会被闻出来）；5，这个男人，我越想越觉得他实在太霓虹金了，所以樱花，但樱花过于宁静淡泊，所以双层信息素，设定上他不是自己刻意为之的，只是压抑的成长环境造成他存在通常的自律的一面和放飞自我（x）的一面且这两面是统一的（套用一句wb上看到的评论：fbzw，一个在普通和过激两个极端左右横跳的男人），但他自己没有自觉（总之就是给我感觉很霓虹金），4为啥会知道也不奇怪，三部5哭的时候他俩靠得特别近，设定上AO人群又相对对信息素更敏感。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后面会补充发生了什么的

壮五做了一个梦。

他看到一个有着水色眼睛的孩子，受了伤，安静地哭泣着。梦里的他自己似乎也还是孩子，他伸手出去能看到袖边繁复的暗纹，金属袖口刻有定制的家族纹章。这套配南瓜短裤的欧式礼服他穿过的次数不多，它的风格偏向俏皮华丽，父亲觉得不够庄重，于是十岁以后他就没穿过太活泼的衣服。

他向哭泣的孩子伸出手，喉间滚动着那个称呼，Aoi，青蓝色。他触到了孩子同样是浅淡水色的、柔软的头发，一时踌躇——已经过去了太多年，他早已记不清那个孩子的容貌。但梦中人抬起了头，伸手握住他的手，双手捧着放在心口处。壮五恍惚间几乎落下泪来，用另一只手抚上对方脸颊。他现在又回到大人的模样了。他抚过另一人耳边垂落的发丝，轻声唤着他的名字，环君，环。

环好像在发抖，壮五不明白为什么他看起来很难过的样子，出什么事了？他想问。话语凋散在舌尖，宛如逸散水中的气泡，一闪即逝了无踪迹。有一种甜味蒸腾在空气中……“我们不是那种组合。”……“现在还会这么说吗阿壮？”……“做不到前辈们这种自然的亲密的。”……“要有点自信哦，壮五君，还是说你不喜欢环君？”……蓝色玛格丽特，蓝橙酒加进了水果的香气，水色表面反射出自己绀紫色的眼睛，环笑着说“我会跟着小壮”……果实，自由自在生长于山间的野果，沾着朝露沐浴初生太阳，味道一定是甘美清甜的，青涩的果实……环的眼睛太过于干净，喜欢，高兴时候的笑容，喜欢，跳舞时很帅气的表情，喜欢，快要哭出来的模样，喜欢……喜欢，喜欢，喜欢……青涩的果实，香气馥郁，尚未被侵染过的、甜甜的味道，如若在这里咬下去，就可以染上自己的气味了吧？壮五遵循本能找到了甜味最浓的地方，轻轻张口叼住，只要稍稍用力一点，咬下去，咬下去……

“开玩笑的，你们的路还很长。”百凑近来拍了拍他的肩膀，为千之前的调戏善后。“偶像是不能结婚的啊。”黑发的Omega感叹道，又笑眯眯地给他看手上的戒指，“不过悄悄谈个恋爱还是可以哒！只要别做得太过火，不让别人发现就没问题没问题！啊，千有几次差点要标记小百了呢，露出Alpha本性的千也是超级无敌的大帅哥！但为了工作，小百只好忍痛拒绝掉了！”前辈捧住脸夸张地摇摇脑袋，一脸刻意做出的痛心疾首。

壮五稍稍抬起头，甜蜜的Omega信息素萦绕在他的鼻端。他叹息一声，埋首到环的侧颈边，安静地抱着对方。即便是梦境，也不可以跨越那条线。于公，他不能给团队的前途带来麻烦；而于私，他也不愿用标记行为束缚环的人生，逼得对方无从选择。还有一点，他尚且不能确定自己对环的感情是否源于对过去的某人的移情，纵使他们已拥有了大量只属于自己的回忆，倘若一切的起源带有不纯粹的要素，他仍会感到羞愧。环应该拥有干净的、纯粹的东西，比如只指向一个对象的爱，选择自己生活的自由。

他此前从未以这种患得患失的情感如此喜欢过一个人。

闹铃准点响起，壮五费力睁开眼睛。酒店的窗帘很厚，拉严实了便透不进一丝光亮。他盯着一室昏暗，多发呆了几秒才去摸手机，想要关掉闹钟——摸了个空。

他感觉糟透了。

用力撑起身子，壮五在地毯上找到了响个不停的手机。他顺手打开顶灯，让骤然明亮的环境刺激神经以清醒过来梳理思绪。记忆断在千前辈劝他酒的某一刻，他不清楚酒会何时结束的，也不清楚自己怎样到房间的。

希望没有做出什么失礼的举动，罚跪TRIGGER已经够让人自裁谢罪了，要是对Re:vale也如此失敬……壮五扶住额头，感到大脑隐隐作痛。他昨天穿的衣服胡乱扔在地毯上，行李箱打开放在床脚，身上穿的是自己带的睡衣，但他已经不记得自己怎么换的衣服了。皮肤的感觉不太好，昨晚很可能没有好好冲过澡就睡下了，待会需要洗个澡。

身体的感受有点奇怪，与往常宿醉清醒后好似有哪里不同——哪里不同？壮五扫视地上的衣物，叹着气前去收拾。他从箱子里找出套干净的换洗衣服，庆幸自己有备无患，毕竟昨日的酒气粘在换下的衣服上，今天不能穿着它们去工作。他又翻出一个备用的袋子，打算将待洗涤的衣物装进去以防与其他行李搞混，而后跪坐地毯上简单折叠脏衣服时他发现了某种异状。注视着地毯上一些点滴状的不起眼的痕迹，壮五愣了片刻，迟疑地想到了什么，一个激灵满面通红地冲向浴室。

然后他发现浴室有人用过。淋浴下的地面聚着点未干的水迹，花洒没有卡在卡扣中而是搁在放沐浴露的架子上，有一条毛巾搭在脸盆里，一起被随便地摆在水池边，还有一条浴巾也像被用过，粗糙地团了团扔在另一条叠得整齐的浴巾上面。

壮五拾起脸盆里的毛巾，指尖触到一点未及完全干燥的湿意，但没能得到更多头绪。他又检查了淋浴，洗发水和沐浴露都未被动过，塑料头好好地压在瓶身里。他抬手抓下高处的那团浴巾，意识到这条织物基本是干燥的，他习惯性地抖开想重新叠好，一阵清甜的气味忽然击中了他。

他想起一方水色，一只柔软果实，一个旖旎梦境。

浴巾滑落在地，壮五难以置信地盯着脚尖。那种气息他太过熟悉，无法欺骗自己只是错觉或错认，那种气息这段时间以来一直伴他身侧，他业已习惯了它的存在，但还从来没有嗅到过如此浓郁的味道，仅仅残留的一点点就足以燃起他内心的渴望。

那是环的信息素。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群魔乱舞（不是）上

这个早晨糟透了。壮五清理地毯时不禁想到。

他知道自己必须去见环，问明白昨晚发生了什么，但又下意识想逃避那个他猜测的答案。万一是最糟的情况……他连手指尖都在发抖，这关乎他们两人乃至整个团队的生活、人生……

每当这种时候就当真很想切腹呢。

假装鸵鸟埋头逃避也并不能解决问题。沉浸在悲观的假设中，壮五机械地收拾好了房间，也收拾好了自己——至少外在上收拾好了。他出门后记起来不知道环的房间号，便乘上电梯去往一楼，想问下前台。电梯门打开时他面前正走过一个红发孩子和一个靛发孩子。

“壮五桑早上好！”“逢坂桑？早上好。”

“早……早上好，陆君，一织君。”

似乎将他苍白的脸色理解为宿醉后遗症，陆一脸关心地凑上前来：“你还好吗？喝点热汤应该有好处吧，我们正好也要去吃早饭。”

“呃……嗯，谢谢……”壮五勉强笑了笑，“那个，陆君，你知道环君的房间是哪一间吗？”

陆露出大大的笑容，推着壮五背后朝自助餐厅走去：“壮~五~桑~今天的工作在下午，你就让环睡个懒觉吧！”

“四叶桑昨天也努力帮忙了。”一织跟在旁边，和陆一个鼻孔出气。陆立即小鸡啄米般点头：“对啊对啊，环昨天很尽心地照顾你了呢！”

“哎……哎？？”

担心的事情的一部分砰然落得实证。

“因为昨天你们全——部——都醉倒了，只能我们和经纪人们把你们送回房间——我没能帮上什么忙就是了。”

“七濑桑请多加注意身体状况，您保持健康就是对我们最大的帮助。”一织不忘碎碎念。

他们到达了餐厅，陆热心地想帮大家拿盘子，一织却紧走几步抢先拿了两个盘子，递了一个给壮五，转头对陆说想吃什么告诉他他帮忙拿，陆气鼓鼓地把所有小吃都点了一遍，不理会一织的“您吃得完吗？”继续和壮五说话：“环就是负责你的。我和环还有大和桑是同个房间，昨晚大和桑醉倒了，凪送他回来后他一直睡着，一织怕我发作，就陪我等环回来，虽然他自己中途就睡着了。”陆扑哧笑了一声，“环很晚才回到房间，和我说‘so——chan——超——难搞’，我看他特别累的样子，一定是费了很大心力照顾你喔！”

“……陆君，”壮五捏着盘子边缘的手用力过头，指关节都攥到发白，“环君当时……的状态是怎样？”

“状态？”陆面上满是天真的茫然。壮五忍不住在心里扇了自己一耳光，他在问陆什么问题？然而陆已经陷入了思索：“唔，现在想想，环当时好像特别甜……就是他的信息素不是甜的嘛，昨晚尤其明显，跟上次节目那样隔得很远都能闻到……”他担忧地看过来，“你们……吵架了吗？也可能是我看错了，昨天我觉得环好像哭过，问他发生什么了他又说什么事都没有，我就以为我想多了……”

“没事的，陆君，”壮五一脸空白地开口，音调是惯常的和缓，尽管他背后全是冷汗，“我们没有吵架。”但可能发生了什么更严重的情况。

陆看上去放心了：“那就好！壮五桑和环关系好的话，不止粉丝，我们也很为你们高兴！”

天真无邪的言语每个音节都在重击壮五的良心。他听到自己恍惚地说谢谢，庆幸一织端着盘子走了回来。陆立刻转向一织精心搭配的营养早餐，不满地抗议没有一样是自己先前点的。壮五留他们争论他们自己的事情，随便取了点清粥和小菜，端到窗边坐下却是一口都吃不下。

“Good morning, Sogo.”凪的声音忽然从旁响起，“要来杯coffee吗？”

壮五猛然回神。他的早餐快凉透了。“啊？非常感谢，凪君。”取过凪递来的咖啡后壮五才发现还有一人，赶紧起身立正：“早上好，九条前辈！”

天扫过来的目光含着点说不明的暧昧：“早上好，你恢复得很快呢，龙和乐都还没能爬起来。”

“让您看到丢脸的一面了真的十分抱歉！”

“没有的事。”纤细的粉发少年露出一个既似天使又似恶魔的微笑，“说起来，四叶环看起来很喜欢你呢，这就是双人团的搭档爱吗？”

壮五一时没反应过来他说这个是什么意思。陆发现了天，欢快地一路小跑而来：“天尼……九条桑！早上好！”

“这里被我们包场了，”一织跟在后头，无奈地说，“我确认过了，现在也没有其他人员。”

“天尼！”

“早上好，陆，”天前半截语气温柔如水，“还有和泉一织。”后半截语气彬彬有礼。

“您好。”一织的回话毕恭毕敬。

凪悄悄靠近呆愣的壮五，低声说：“Sogo，可以借一步说话吗？”

“嗯？当然可以。”壮五不明所以地跟着凪朝外面走，但还未至厅口，就又撞上了其他人。

“哟！早好啊各位！”百精神抖擞地和后辈们打招呼，身后的千则一副快要涝死的仙人掌的模样：“啊啊……头好痛……”

“Re:vale桑早安！”“Oh，是Mr.百和Mr.千……”凪不知为何突然不安起来，壮五询问地看向他，但还没来得及得到回复，就见面前的百也骤地变了脸色。

“壮五……你身上……那个……”百看起来很是惊讶。而千一下子冒了出来：“嗯？壮五君？哪里哪里哪里？昨晚有幸拍到了壮五君把我当龙椅的照片哦。”

“咦？？”不安叠不安，壮五不清楚这个早晨自己还要被巨大的不安吞没几回。不过没等他做点什么，例如切小指谢罪，百先扭头喊了起来：“等一下啊千！现在不是说这个的时候吧！”声调不知怎的相当激动。

“怎么了百……嗯？”千注意百指示的方向后，捂住了嘴满目惊奇。处于漩涡中心的壮五实在感到迷惑不解：“各位……究竟出了什么事？”

“Sogo，”凪放弃般开口，“你身上的味道，有……”

前方走廊里传来气急败坏的吼声，壮五的心跳停了一瞬，那嗓音属于他现在最不知该如何面对的人。

“都说了什么都没有发生啦！”环喊道。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 群魔乱舞（不是）下（全场最佳七濑陆）+告白现场

这个早晨糟透了。环捂着脑袋想。

陆陆很贴心，什么都没有多问。但大和哥太糟糕了，看自己的眼神就像自己身上又背了一包炸弹似的。

“阿环，给我说实话。”

实话就是什么事都没有啊。环不明白大和为什么不肯接受他的说法。

“你知道你身上全是Alpha的味道吗？？”

肯定会染上一点的，但自己有好好冲过澡，应该要不了多久就会散掉了。

“你到底跟哪里的Alpha干了什么啊？！”

才没干什么！只是亲了几下嘴，然后……但是没有做到最后那一步啊！而且认不出小壮真实的信息素的大和哥才是笨蛋！

当然环没办法一五一十地说出来，这种事说不出口的，而且要是清醒后的小壮知道发生过什么，肯定会害羞得死掉的。

“你们在吵架吗？”门口传来敲门声，伴着宿在对门的三月的问话音。大和丢给环一个看自家不成器孩子的痛彻心扉的眼神，走过去哗啦拉开门，语调万分悲凉：“三仔！我们家阿环被不知哪里来的Alpha标记了！”

“没有被标记啊！”环用尽力气吼过去。

“呃？哎？！啊？？”三月几番张口，还是说不出有意义的词。大和一推眼镜：“对哦，三仔你是Beta，对Alpha和Omega的信息素交融情况不敏感，但哥哥我可不会闻错！”

“不是，等一下，”三月似是终于从震惊中挺过来了，“你说环被标记了？被谁？？”

“没有！被！标记！”环几乎是声嘶力竭地重申。

然而糟糕的大人们完全无视了他的分辩。“这里的Alpha的话……”大和往右侧一瞟，正见电梯叮咚一声滑开，走出来两名身强体壮的成年男性Alpha.

“哦，二阶堂和和泉兄，早。”乐敏感地察觉到了盯过来的视线，扭身打了个招呼。龙之介跟着回转，笑说早上好。下一刹两人同时显出摸不着头脑的表情，因为大和与三月杀气腾腾地扑了过来。

“你们俩，应该没有对我们家未成年人做出什么奇怪的事吧？？”

“啥？慢着，冷静一下，怎么回事？”

“住手啊！为什么三月月也要跟着大和哥一起闹啊！”环也奔出了房间。大和绕着TRIGGER的两位队员转了一圈，摇摇头跟三月说不是他们。迷惑的二人看到环以后，或者说，嗅到他身上的信息素以后，神色双双化为惊恐。

“环君……你……那个……”龙之介迅速涨红了脸，某种可能性对这位纯真的大男孩而言过于让人害臊了。乐倒是很快镇定下来，冷静地问：“遇到什么事了吗，四叶？是谁干的？你没有被强迫吧？”

“都说了什么都没有发生啦！”环喊道。为什么这群人都不肯听他说话？

“环！”

是百百，环听出来。随后另一群人自通往大堂和自助餐厅的拐角涌了过来。百和千打头阵，他们后面紧跟着凪，凪手里钳着一只一脸随时准备落荒而逃的壮五。人们挤在走廊间，气氛空前肃穆。环有点畏缩，但是被凪亲抓住的小壮脸色好差，他想知道出了什么事，就没有掉头逃回房间。

“大家都在了啊，正好，”大和又推了下眼镜，快速环视一圈，“有件事需要跟诸位确认……”

“实在是发自内心地万分对不起，”壮五突地开口，语气与神情皆是壮士扼腕般的壮烈，说得又急又快，“标记环君的是我。”

“不是啊！”环吼回去，感觉又无力又着急。

“那是谁啊！！”三月比他还着急，气势汹汹地逼上来，“你倒是说啊！！”

……三月月生气了，比平时发火可怕一百万倍的那种生气。环吞了口唾沫：“是……是小壮没错但是没标记啊！没有标记啊！”

“标记？”人群边缘的陆一脸迷茫，“什么标记？”一织与天的脸色都很诡异，双双避开了陆询问的目光。

“的确，”千率先接近了环，探究地上下打量一番，“是没到标记的地步呢。”

“果然是阿壮吗？”不知为何大和眼下一派轻松模样，脸上甚至有了点笑意，“早点说明白不就好了。”

“是连小壮的信息素都认不出来的大和哥的错！”环自暴自弃地抓紧兜帽边，低头不看任何人。大和辩解道：“因为壮平时藏着嘛，像个人隐私一样我当然不会去问嘛！”

“但是啊，弄到这种浑身都是对方信息素的地步，你们俩……”百支上下巴，沉思地盯着脸颊红得快要滴血的壮五看，后者发出了非常微弱的声音：“真的……抱歉……我……想不起来……”

“至少有体液的交换吧。”千面不改色地说着可怕的话，感到有趣似的捏环兜帽上的耳朵玩。“体液？交换？是献血吗？”陆更迷糊了。一织大声说“等等，千前辈，请不要在公共场合说这种话”，天温柔地拉起陆的手，玩了几下你拍一我拍一来转移陆的注意力。

“ki……”

“嗯？什么什么？环君要说什么？”千故意低头去盯环。环半是破罐破摔，半是不想再被他们逼着地喊出了口：“我们接吻了！好多好多个！就是这么回事啦！”

他赌气地蹲身缩成一团，脑袋埋到膝间。陆恍然大悟，毕竟终于出现了他理解的说辞：“Kiss？所以环和壮五桑原来在交往的吗？我都不知道！但怎么说，感觉很顺理成章？总之恭喜了！”

“Oh, Riku.”凪看上去很想吐槽点啥，但最终什么都没说。天更是顺着陆加了句“恭喜，但也要注意照顾好粉丝的心情啊”。一旁的一织则有点当机，嘀咕着公共营销之类。龙之介面上仍红扑扑的，笑说环君这么害羞还挺少见的，乐在感叹这就是你们IDOLISH7的家事，百和千在一唱一和说年轻真好。三月叹口气，隔着兜帽揉环的头，说不就是亲了嘛，我们不会笑你们的，大和更是加了句这是成长为大人的必经之路，没什么大不了的。

壮五慢慢地一步一挪地蹭到了环面前，也蹲下身，轻声问：“环君……我能和你单独谈一谈吗？”

“……嗯。”

沐浴着众人或促狭或鼓励的充满笑意的目光，两人就近拐进了Omega们的客房。壮五边对大家道歉边合上了门。

不用想，外部的门板上多半趴了一群耳朵。

环站在房间中央看向壮五，后者关好门便走近来，却又在隔一米远的地方就停下脚步了。

这感觉有些怪。环悄悄缩了缩身子，有种从旁边床上拿一个抱枕抱着的冲动。不是害怕小壮，不是不喜欢小壮，他只是眼下不知道该如何面对小壮。

壮五看起来同样不自在，全身上下都写满了局促不安，尤其刻在眼睛里。这让环有点沮丧，他以为至少自己面前，小壮可以不用露出这种没自信的表情了。

“环、环君，”壮五先开口了，手指无意识地蹭着下唇，说话的语调也不太稳，“我……我想确认一下，昨晚具体发生了什么事？应该……应该不只是接吻……吧？”

环轻轻抽了口气，希望自己有控制住自身的紧张。该怎么做？壮五正看着他，绀紫眼瞳间全是藏不住的惶恐，他不想看到这样受打击的小壮。

“……我可以先问一个问题吗？”

“……嗯。”

“知道了以后，小壮想怎么做？”

“我……”

又来了，很消沉的、很不安的、没有自信的小壮。该怎么说才传达得到？环咬住下唇，该怎么说才能让小壮明白？他实在想不出很好的点子，一直以来，他都是跟着感觉走，努力用找到的所有可以用的词汇来表达自己的感受，这次也可以这么做吗？环用力眨了眨眼，决定豁出一切。

“……我喜欢小壮。”

他不敢看壮五的表情，一口气说下去。

“这种喜欢是……被小壮标记也没关系的那种喜欢。

“所以小壮不会伤害到我的。”

我不清楚怎么形容这种感情，就简单地说“喜欢”，因为假如只单纯界定“喜欢”与“讨厌”，那么它在“喜欢”那一边很靠近很靠近最边上的地方。

“我喜欢看小壮开心的样子，那样我也会很开心，小壮难受的话，我也感觉很难受。”

只要有你的存在，我就能看到色彩与音乐，若是你闪闪发光，我的世界就是明亮的。

“因为，小壮说会看着我，我就想，我也得看着小壮才行……如果小壮需要我的话……”

我想要陪在你身边，只要你点头，只要你说可以，我一定会跟上去，永远都不会让你失去我。

“但是我不想……让小壮因为我沮丧，昨天，就像千千说的，小壮没有标记我喔，我不会因为小壮受到伤害，所以，我希望小壮也不会因为我受到伤害。”

要是这就是人们所说的“喜欢”，那我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。

全部说出来以后，环垂着头，紧张得浑身发僵，屏息等待审判。过了好久好久，他感到熟悉的气息接近到了面前，抬头发现壮五与他面对面，不知何时已经泪流满面。

“环君……”壮五的声音是颤抖的，手指也是颤抖的，环任他捧住自己的面颊，乖巧地低下头去。他尝到眼泪的咸味。壮五吻住了他。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新手上路，无证驾驶，技术不精，为避免事故可跃迁至下下章节

昨晚的一切也是从吻开始的。环曾想象过那种滋味，因为人们会说吻是酸酸甜甜的。但他真的尝到吻的味道时，却没有什么酸也没有什么甜。他形容不出来。可以品尝到的烧灼的苦涩是酒的味道，而小壮的吻……只是单纯的小壮自己的味道。

喝醉的小壮很黏人，亲吻也是，反复分开又凑上来，舌尖舔舐嘴唇又撬开齿关，灵活地纠住环的舌头。环不清楚该做何反应，平常在舞台上唱唱跳跳的时候他觉得自己是体力最好的那个，现在却要换不过来气，难受得泪水模糊了双眼，然而也不想停下。

壮五最后小小咬了下他的上唇，便退后端详他的脸，笑意带着满足：“今天的环环好乖~”

环喘了几口气，小声反驳：“最近我应该都没有给你添麻烦了吧？”

“嗯嗯！好乖好乖！”壮五眯着眼睛，伸手揉环的头顶，“环环好努力了呢！我最喜欢环环了！”

柔软的语调与言语中所代表的意义淅淅沥沥淌进环的心底，他感到又快乐又难过，心脏都要爆炸了。环握住壮五的手，从自己头上移到心脏的位置，深深吸气，像是回应像是宣誓：“我也最喜欢小壮了！”

壮五却笑着摇头。他倾身过来，另一只手抚上环的侧脸，自下而上望进环的眼睛，投进一片迷蒙又认真的绀紫色。“不是的喔~”他的语气仿佛即将宣布某项惊天大秘密的孩子，“我对环环的喜欢，是想要把环环吃掉的那种喜欢喔~”

“吃掉？但是小壮你才是小红帽吧？”

“不是的啦~”壮五撅起嘴，整个人弹起来扑到环身上，双手圈住环的脖子，蹭着环侧颈的头发发出声舒服的叹息，“是像喝玛格丽特一样，因为环环也是甜甜的嘛。”环听不太懂，只条件反射地回拥住壮五。Alpha的体型比他小上一圈，骨架也很纤细，环很容易就能把搭档抱个满怀。这种感觉很安心，但壮五开始亲他脖子，痒酥酥的，而且不知为何也带来了方才那类喘不过气的感受。

“这里，最甜了。”环不禁发起抖来，壮五的牙齿轻轻磕在他脖子上某处地方。他心跳得剧烈，记起幼时孤儿院老师给Omega孩子们上的课程。“这里有散发信息素的腺体。”温柔的女教师罕见地一脸严肃，比划左侧脖颈到后颈的一小块地方，“Omega的腺体被Alpha咬住的话，有很大可能接纳那个Alpha的信息素，达到临时标记。”她扫视一圈似懂非懂的孩子们，又露出温和的微笑，“不论是哪种标记的情况，Alpha的信息素都一定会张扬开来，大家只要发现信息素的气味变浓就一定得赶快逃跑请求帮助哦！”

怎么没有察觉到呢？空气里香辛料的味道前所未有得浓重，紧紧缠绕而来，好似真的要一股脑钻进自己的身体一样。但即使注意到了，环也不想逃跑，反而搂紧了怀里的人。他不在乎，对象是小壮的话，不管把什么交出去他都无所谓的。倒是壮五沉默了一会，放开了那块皮肤，用尽力气紧紧地抱着环。

良久，壮五松开了他，重新看来的脸上写满失望，委屈得如同面对近在咫尺的糖果拼命忍耐渴望的孩子。

“不能标记环环啊。”他喃喃道。

不过很快，他们又重新开始了接吻。

“但只要不标记就可以了！”壮五想通了什么般，一脸恍悟地拍了拍手，“环环觉得怎么样？”他热切地问，绀紫眸子明亮得骇人，烧灼在环水色的瞳中。环其实不明白壮五在渴望什么，但是没关系。

“小壮想做什么都可以，我会一直支持你的。”

于是壮五欺身上前，伸手从环卫衣下摆探了进去。环吓了一跳，但没有动，感到壮五的手在自己上身游走，被触摸到的地方都激起了奇怪的战栗感。“环环的肌肉好棒~”壮五干脆两只手都伸过去，整个人埋到环胸口上。环很乖地呆着不动，任壮五抚摸自己，却渐渐感到呼吸越来越困难，身体有点支不起来的感觉，而且好热……他无法自制地发起抖来，眼泪充盈了眼眶，身躯里涌动着奇特的、从未经历过的冲动。

假设环相关的常识再丰富一点，他应该至少能意识到空气里的Alpha信息素已经到了一个对Omega而言极度危险的水平，且都充满着指向性极强的侵略性，而因为他没有拒绝，甚至是下意识地迎合了Alpha的渴望，他已经濒临了所谓“Omega的发情”的状态。

环不清楚自己怎么了，他只是觉得很难受，衣服的布料突然变得很粗糙，每一下移动都磨得皮肤又痛又痒。他试着把还赖在身上的壮五推开一点，“小壮，我……”这话挺害臊的，但他确实非常不舒服，便鼓足勇气请求道，“我能……把衣服脱掉吗？”

壮五晃晃脑袋，神色也晕乎乎的。“好啊，”他赞同道，“我也想脱掉，环环帮我脱~”

他们笨拙地纠缠在一起，将掀下的衣服随意丢到地上。环不断喘着气，他好像什么都感觉不到了，也什么都反应不过来，但当壮五急迫地再次覆上他嘴唇时，他的身体与心灵都像卷进了一场盛大的烟火晚会。这次的吻更加激烈，环还是不太会动用自己的舌头，只能被动地张开嘴，由着壮五扫过他的上颚，吸吮他的舌尖，咽下不知属于谁的唾液。他再也撑不住了，昏昏沉沉地滑躺到地毯上，努力睁开眼睛，亲吻让他的感受变怪了，他感到难以言喻的紧迫感，但不知道自己想要的究竟是什么。

“环环，”壮五的声音如隔着浓雾，柔柔拂过环迟钝的听觉中枢，“我可以吃掉你吗？”

到底是在说什么？环想不出来，也不想思考，他抱住伏在自己身上的Alpha，喉间滚动着渴望的呜咽，两人赤裸的皮肤贴在一起的触感快让他发疯了。壮五留恋地嗅着Omega腺体所在之处，又坚决别过头去，往下咬住了一侧乳首。环差点叫出声，伸拳堵住了嘴。

陷入发情的Omega敏感得要死，稍一作弄便会起明显的反应。环的阴茎精神地抬了头，不用多加触碰就变得湿漉漉的，顺着阴囊往后摸去，生殖道口也微微抽搐着。Omega用于交媾的地方柔软温热，随着信息素的撩拨很快变得湿润。壮五近乎好奇地用指尖戳弄那里，又再度俯下身。环侧头咬着食指防止出声，半长的发丝蹭得凌乱，乱七八糟地摊开着。壮五凑近环的耳朵，几乎是奶声奶气地悄悄地问：“环环，要反悔吗？不然会被吃掉了哦？”

没有回答，环面上烧得通红，水色双眼一片迷离，呼吸声又急又重，很难说他是否听到了壮五的话。Alpha没有多做等待，不由分说地推高身下人的膝弯，徐徐撞入进去。

“……呃！”

环绷紧了身体，突兀被撑开的陌生感受使他止不住发抖，下身紧张地收缩着。壮五的动作受到阻碍，软绵绵的嗓音又无奈又委屈，抱怨道：“环环，夹太紧啦，让我进去嘛。”这样说着，他更加蛮不讲理地往里推进，强行突入了小半根。

“呜！”

痛楚很明晰，环急促的抽气声中染上了哭音，眼泪无法遏制地持续滑落。“呜哇，环环不要哭不要哭！”壮五立马慌了，凑过来拼命擦拭环的泪水，“没事了没事了，没有要把你吃掉哦，我们不做了，别哭了好不好？”

环的意识终于回笼了一点，他捉住壮五在自己脸上乱动的手，努力平复身体的颤动。“没关系，”他小声说，主动亲吻壮五的指节，“小壮的话，没关系的。”

“可是环环好像很痛，”壮五摇摇头，他现在看上去很难过，眉头紧皱，似乎也快要哭了，“那就不是没关系。”

环吸了一口气，又吸了一口气，试着放松下来。“现在不痛了，”他告诉壮五，“小壮想要……吃掉我？也没关系的，而且我也很难受，感觉很奇怪，”小壮的味道包围着他，让他头脑发昏，但不讨厌，他甚至也想把这些气味吃掉，“我觉得要是继续，可能会好一点。”

再次尝试时两人都谨慎了些。环尽力放松身体，尽管把双腿尽可能分开来有点羞耻，但这样小壮就能很方便地俯身抱自己了。他也揽着壮五的肩背，头晕目眩间想着小壮真的好瘦弱，但自己的身体却被他撑得满满的。壮五轻轻啄吻环的嘴唇，下身的动作小心了不少，一点点抽插着缓慢推进，不过环的内里已经足够湿润了，紧窄的腔道每一次被捣入都会泌出大量润滑，顺着挤碰滴到穴口外面。

Alpha的阴茎抵达某处时两人俱是一抖。认可了侵占的Omega身体已经自行敞开了生殖腔，软嫩腔口柔柔吸附在Alpha的龟头上，如若在表达欢迎。只要再深入一点，信息素交融的程度再加深一点，Alpha就可以卡进Omega身体最私密的部位成结，直到内部灌满精液为止，Omega都无法逃开，他将被打上永久的属于另一个人的烙印，为他所有，为他孕育子嗣。

壮五深深地看着环。他的神情仍处在酒精作用下很不清醒的状态，绀紫眸子烧得极亮，却又悬着种异常的专注与冷静。“不继续吗？”环小声问，他隐约猜到了可能会发生什么，但他不在乎。

壮五咬住下唇，用力摇了摇头。“不可以，”他说，“环环不能被标记，虽然我很想。”

“小壮的话可以的。”

“不可以。”壮五双手捧住环的脸，二人凑得极近，眼中倒映出彼此的瞳色，“环环应该是自由的。”他扁了扁嘴，仿若主动放弃极端渴望的糖果的孩子一样隐忍而委屈，低头凶狠地咬回环的嘴唇，身下也发狠地冲撞起来。

“……唔嗯！”

动起来的体感完全不一样，环无法阻止自己从嗓子里迸出惊呼，身体都不属于自己了，他慌乱地颤动着，只能感受到一阵阵无法描述的焦灼感持续冲刷全身的神经，泪腺坏掉了一般，根本停不下啜泣。壮五却像在赌什么气，压根儿不肯放过他，持续深入地与他接吻，将哭喊声揉回他喉咙里，操弄的动作也毫不留情。Omega初经性事的甬道收缩着，被Alpha借着它本身的湿润穿凿开拓，越发滑嫩，紧紧吸着侵入的异物。甚至于有几次，环以为自己还是会被标记的，他能感到Alpha的阴茎抵开某道屏障，在入口处辗转碾磨，稍微后退一下又骤然直捅到底。那种体感实在太过分了，说不出来，不仅仅是疼痛，更是悬空着，觉得马上要发生什么，要被吃掉了，那种感觉。

高潮来临时环整个空白了一瞬，瘫在地上茫然地睁着眼睛。疼痛与疲倦后知后觉地涌了上来，他过了很久才意识到壮五早已抽离了出去，全射在了自己赤裸的小腹上。

壮五确实没有标记他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 形容醉酒so时我只能想到“孩子”，与147那种宝宝感不同，而是因为“由着本能的喜恶任性妄为”而像“孩子”。某位很贵的男人请反思一下您醉酒本为何那么多（不是）。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天尼才18岁，天尼很累了，你们能不能让他省点心

尽管十分想就此睡过去，环还是努力撑起身体。壮五还抱着他，但已经睡熟了，呼吸细细地扫在他肩窝里。不能这样睡，小壮会感冒的，而且自己得回房间去，大和哥和三月月都醉倒了，陆陆今晚不能没人照顾。

他现在才感到特别害羞，光着身子，精液溅得浑身都是，被操开的生殖腔道隐隐作痛。要是小壮早晨清醒过来发现这些事，一定会比自己还要害羞，而且小壮一激动就会做出什么可怕的举动……环打个冷颤，不敢细想。他把壮五扶到床上，到浴室找到了脸盆和毛巾，想了想还是先尽快用花洒给自己简单冲了一下，粗略地拿浴巾擦了擦，就打水回来给壮五擦洗身体，再给他穿好睡衣。壮五一直没有醒，酣眠如同婴孩般，环为他盖好被子，接着赶紧把自己的衣服套上。空气里香辛料的味道还相当浓，环不太敢看壮五那边，打开空调的换气，熄灭灯光后就急匆匆退出了房间。

门合上后他才松了口气。心跳还是很剧烈，脸上也很烫，腿间黏腻腻的东西刚才没有仔细冲，现在蹭着内裤的布料很不舒服。这种状态回去，恐怕即便是陆陆也会发现不对劲的吧？环失魂落魄地思考着，刚刚太急躁了，应该好好冲个澡的。

轻微的叮咚声响起。环转过头，正看到一个眼熟的身影从电梯里走出来。

“……四叶环？！”

“……天天？”

天戴着便装出行的全套装备，镜片后的双眼瞪得很大，尽管有口罩还是捂住了口鼻，看起来要不是电梯已经关了他会想退回去。“为什么天天在这里？”

“我的房间在这层，你才是为什么还在这里？逢坂壮五那么难缠的吗？不对……”天轻微甩了甩头，似乎很是混乱，“你到底想怎么样？在一个住满Alpha的楼层间散发Omega发情的味道，想诱惑逢坂壮五也不要把其他人扯进去！”

“我才……又不是我自己想发出这种味道的！”环闻不到自己的信息素，但既然天天这么说了，情况一定很严重。“我得回去照顾陆陆，天天你有什么办法吗？”

“呃……”听到陆的名字骤然抓回了天的理智。他盯着环，眼中刀光剑影了不多时，便恢复了平常冷淡干练的样子，掏出一张门卡远远地飞了过来。

“自己去我房间，把你身上的气味好好冲掉——别忘了开换气扇。”

“谢谢！天天其实人超好嘛！”

“这是为了陆。”

得益于天及时伸出的援手，环仔细将自己全身上下都清洗了干净。使用毛巾后他犹豫了一下，心虚地把自己用过的毛巾拿在手里，开门跟靠在走廊墙上的天说：“天天，我把这里的毛巾用掉了。”

天望着他湿漉漉的脑袋，伸手按着额头满面无奈：“没关系，我自己带了毛巾，你快点收拾好。”

“喔！”

环吹干头发。天站在门口，皱眉查看室内情况，看表情很可能在考虑去重新开一间房间。环跟他道谢，天的目光落过来，染着点犀利。

“你身上全是Alpha的味道。”他直言不讳。

“咦？没能冲掉吗？”环大为紧张，嗅了嗅自己的胳膊。

“标记了当然冲不掉。”

“没有标记啊！”

天的神色充满了对付小孩子的那种耐心：“你知道什么叫‘标记’吗？”

“这个我还是知道的，”环不服气地争辩，“小壮没有咬我脖子……也没有……那个……总之没有标记！”

天动了动嘴角，面色有些复杂，但最后只叹了口气：“我对你们MEZZO''的私人关系没有兴趣，你状态稳定了就快回去吧。”

“好的……对了，天天，你可以保密吗？”

“保密？”

“小壮喝醉了，明天肯定不会记得。”

天的神情更加一言难尽了。

“为什么想要瞒着他？”

“因为，现在的小壮的话，要是知道了，肯定会害羞到死掉，本来他就说不出来想说的话，要是害羞，就更说不出来了。”

“这种事情不可以隐瞒的吧？而且你这个状态，即使我不说，其他人也会发现的。”

“说不定明天就都散掉了啊，只是气味。”

“……都散掉也没关系吗？”

环咬了咬唇，天天好像不打算保密的样子，该怎么说服他呢？他一瞬抓住了一种直觉。

“嗯，那我问你啊，你为什么要瞒着陆陆？”

“……哎？”

“天天其实很喜欢陆陆吧？有在当一个好哥哥，但是，陆陆总是会因为你不说的事情难过，为什么要瞒着陆陆？”

“我……这跟我和陆的事情没有关系吧？？”

“有关系啊！你其实是因为喜欢陆陆，才不想伤害陆陆的吧？我也是啊，我喜欢小壮，我也不想伤害小壮啊！”

天一句话也说不出来，拳头攥得紧紧的。环以为他生气了，但过了片刻天长叹一口气，闭目说：“好，我帮你保密。”

“真的？谢谢！”

“会变成怎样我可不管。好了，你不是还要照顾陆吗？快回去吧。”

“嗯！我会连天天的份一起加油的！”

“那就拜托了。”天的语气终于不太紧绷了，挥了挥手。环道了晚安，直接从楼梯奔下了楼。

跑过楼梯拐角时他后知后觉地记起自己方才貌似宣布了什么。表达出喜欢一个人的心情，还是很自然地就可以做到的嘛，他想，只有喝醉了才会直白说喜欢的小壮简直是笨蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里成年人组全军覆没，1和7指望不上，让6来的话群魔乱舞（咳）就写不了了——这么大的事6不可能帮4保密的。所以拜托了天尼！nagi大概是深夜看可可娜去了吧……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告白现场续+群魔乱舞（不是）续

自己简直像个笨蛋一样。

有一会儿，壮五不知道该哭还是该笑。环总是会说很多讨他欢心的话语，而他也总是和初次听到一般倍受感动。说着那些话的环，就像有魔力将自身爱慕的心情化成闪光的爱情碎片尽数倾洒下来，让人感到自己拥有了全世界的光芒。而倘若喜欢一个人的心情当真可以如此具象化，壮五觉得，当下的他应该已经彻底被环的情感淹没顶了。

他吻过环的嘴唇，与对方额头相抵，微笑着想这些日子以来自己究竟在纠结什么啊。明明只要好好审视自身，就能明白自己的心意并无半分虚假，却为很多本无需纠结之处束手缚脚，瞻前顾后，举棋不定，差些辜负最不想辜负的人。他想自己说不出环那样温柔的讨人喜欢的话语，但他仍想诚实地告诉环自己的心情。

“环君，我也……喜欢你。”

一时间万千思绪涌上心头，壮五闭了下眼。

“明明不想伤害你的，结果反而是这种半吊子的心情拖了后腿呢……抱歉。”

环摇了摇头，伸手擦他的泪水：“不用道歉的，你这不是好好地说出来了嘛。”

壮五握住环的手，这次换他不敢直视环的眼睛了：“不仅仅是这样……知道我没有标记你的时候，虽然松了一口气，但我也有一点……遗憾……”

他盯着环的手指，少年人的骨架发育得很开，手指修长而骨节分明。“我知道这是不对的，你一直都是自由自在的，我也一直很喜欢这样的你，该说是天性使然……不，就是我自己的心情。我却有一瞬间想着，要是标记了，就可以名正言顺地和你在一起了，果然我还是个不行的人啊……”

环却回握住他的手，言辞间带着点笑意：“我不是说没关系了嘛，我也想和你一直在一起。而且，并不是说被你标记了我就不‘自由’了啊，小壮，现在的你，不是自由的吗？”

壮五一下子抬起头。他记起许多事情，曾经不喜欢自己的时光，偷偷为自己喜爱的事物应援的时光，稍微做一点让自己感到美好的事便又害怕又开心的时光；他记起终于下定决心追逐的梦想，一路磕绊前行的轨迹，愿意支持自己为喜爱之物努力的人们。他从未自由过，潜意识中也无所察觉，以为和他人绑定一道便会牵绊一个人自身的自由，但其实，现在的他，早已可以和环一起无拘无束地展翅飞翔了。

“……是啊，说的是啊。”

他笑了起来，尽管满腔聚着柔和甜蜜的情意，他最终只说出了一句感谢：“谢谢你，环君。”环好似有点紧张，凑近了点：“小壮，别哭了嘛。”壮五在水色眼睛表面看到自己的倒影，真的像是一副快要哭出来的样子，不禁笑出声，伸手拥抱了环，感到对方一瞬讶异后也抱住了自己。“没有喔，我很开心，真的很开心。”他稍稍合上眼，感觉胸口满胀着某类轻盈的东西，快乐得心口发痛。环的头发轻轻扫过他脸颊，他能嗅到对方的信息素，温柔缱绻地绕在他身畔。

他们过了一小段时间才松开彼此。冷静下来就会想起一些现实问题，壮五心有余悸地扫了眼环的侧颈：“不过，幸好没有标记，不然会给大家带来很多麻烦吧。”

“但是，不公开的话，可以偷偷谈恋爱的？”

“……是谁和你这么说的啊？”

“千千说的，他还说他和百百已经隐婚了，隐婚是什么？”

“这个……也不知道千前辈是不是认真的——啊，我们出去吧，可能让大家担心了。”

他们牵着手出现在其他人眼前时不意外地被一阵起哄声淹没了。壮五红着脸和众人一一道歉。天对环不轻不重地说了句恭喜，看来你告白成功了。

“天天也要加油！其实说出来没什么大不了的！”

“感谢建议，我心中有数。”

“什么？”乐恰好听见了对话，大为震惊，“天有喜欢的人吗？”

天把正想开口的环按了回去，抢先道：“不是你想的那样。”

“大家都聚在这里做什么呢？”此时纺从大堂的方向走了过来，正好撞上天和乐的对峙现场。少女经纪人朝天笑了笑：“早上好，九条桑，十分感谢您昨天的招待，我带了些点心，一会儿还请您笑纳。”

“什么？？”颠颠地跑来预备汇报情况的陆和乐一起喊出了声。

“昨天为了答谢小鸟游桑把乐送回房间我请她吃了蛋糕。”天流畅地解释，多欣赏半秒乐的表情后不疾不徐地补上后半句，“其他经纪人们也在。”

“是的，劳您破费了实在不好意思。”纺对空气中的暗波汹涌毫无察觉般微笑着。陆小声说：“真好呀，我也想跟天尼和经纪人一起吃蛋糕。”乐神情一派恍惚：“送回……房间？”

“所以昨晚天天才回来那么晚啊。”环恍然大悟。三月敏感地一把揪住他：“你怎么知道这种事的？？”

“因为看到了，偶然碰到的！”环想起什么一样炸了毛。陆过来打了个圆场：“昨天环回来的时候确实非常晚了。”

“哎——”千发出了意味深长的感叹。

“非常晚啊……”大和的口吻更引人遐想，瞥着脸颊颜色越发鲜艳的壮五。

“大家，到底是怎么了？”纺不知所措地看看左看看右。凪竖起食指放到嘴唇上，冲她抛了个媚眼：“我们刚刚见证了爱的魔法~”

“逢坂桑和四叶桑刚刚公开了关系。”一织语气若蜻蜓点水，内容若平地惊雷。百向着呆愣的纺竖了竖拇指：“IDOLISH7也要有lovelove的小情侣了，加油啊经纪人酱！”

“好的？”纺条件反射地鞠躬致谢。

“所以确实是真的啊，壮五君？”龙之介悄悄问。壮五抿了抿唇，害羞但是肯定地点了点头：

“是的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一处发散性的私设：5因为背负家人的期望在束缚下成长，没有自由所以很在意这方面，潜意识也觉得跟他人以一种无法选择的深刻关系绑定算是某种“限制”（因为限制了他的正是他原本应该最亲密的人）；4相反一直没有什么能留在身边的人，一方面从不觉得拥有“自由”是什么不自然的事情，另一方面反而很渴望和他人的羁绊，想要和5在一起本身就是他自主地“自由”地做出的选择。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血言情剧标配结局（上）

“这样啊。”万理脸色都没变一下，从容地转动钥匙发动了汽车。

“是的，因为万理桑是MEZZO''的经纪人，所以以后可能要更加麻烦您了。”副驾的纺有点坐立不安。万理冲她安抚地笑了笑：“没关系的，我们家的孩子都是好孩子，肯定知道分寸的。”

“小万，”一位好孩子发话了，环从万理身后的座位上稍微往前探了一点，“千千说他和百百隐婚了，是真的吗？”

“那是什么？”陆坐在旁边隔走道的独座上，好奇地问。

“是吗？”万理处变不惊，“那我得问问千，我怎么没收到请柬了。”

“环君，千前辈很可能是在开玩笑。”壮五几乎是下意识地接话。坐进车子以后他就敏锐地发现身边的环老是不舒服似的动来动去，不断调整坐姿，某项猜想使他红了脸，满脑子都是自己昨晚到底干了啥。

后座的大和闻言支上下巴，神态介于认真和调侃之间：“那个人的话，当真做出什么任性的行为也是很正常的吧。”凪从他旁边不以为然地摊了摊手：“两情相悦，迸发出爱的火花，再携手共进，交换一生的誓言，明明是人类最美好的行为了，怎么能说是任性，像犯了什么错误一样呢？”三月在凪另侧叹着气：“你呀，好歹有点身为偶像的自觉吧。”一织坐在兄长另一边，随口发表了感想：“六弥桑的话感觉会想和可可娜结婚吧？”

“Oh，不论何时，可可娜都在我心中占有无可替代的一席之地，而且事实上，Mitsuki也在我心中拥有……”

“哈？？”一织差点跳起来。陆适时打断了变得危险的对话走向：“啊！是指结婚？所以Re:vale桑原来结婚了吗？”

“不，我认为不是这样……”一织的吐槽或许是小声了点，被陆开朗的声音盖过去了：“这样呀，原来是真正的‘夫妇’漫才啊！我们这边MEZZO''也要加油喔！”

“哎？”壮五浑身一震。环一脸懵懂：“‘加油’是指……我们也应该结婚吗？”

“办不到的，”三月无奈地说，“环你年龄还不够吧。”

“结……结婚……”壮五的大脑运行进程有些超载。环看他这样还偏偏加了一句：“小壮想结婚的吗？我是怎样都好啦……”

“……万理桑……”纺听着有分寸的好孩子们的发言发出了虚弱的声音，万理打着哈哈干笑了两声。

“就是说嘛，”大和见壮五话都快说不出的害羞样子，有心调戏，“阿环的初吻可是交给了阿壮你哦，要好好负起责任来——阿环，是初吻吧？”

“……是又怎么样啦！”提到这个话题，环的脸迅速涨得和壮五一样红，缩起肩膀整个人嵌进座位里。壮五惊醒了一点，赶忙安慰：“环、环君，不用沮丧，我也是初吻哦。”

“真的？”环却怀疑地打量他，“但是小壮好厉害的，我都不能呼吸了。”

壮五盯着地垫，十分之百地想变成一粒灰尘，他的脸烫得可以煎蛋。凪哇了一声，鼓了两下掌；三月的表情纠结于震惊和想哈哈大笑之间；一织向前探身捂住了陆的耳朵，尽管自己也满面通红；陆什么都没反应过来，正抗议一织突如其来的行为；纺低头把脸埋进手掌，不知在崩溃还是无奈；万理表情平静到有点呆滞，低声说胃药在副驾驶座的车载储物盒里。

大和也未料到环会以一副单纯的口吻直接爆出这种言论，尴尬地清了清嗓子：“两个人都是第一次，扯平了扯平了……”

“但是初恋我还是有过的！”环不服气地争论道，也不知道在争什么。

“好好好，”三月用息事宁人的口气顺着他说话，“是那个被你掀裙子的志愿者姐姐吧。”

“才不是，年纪要小得多，是一个救过我的小姐姐。”

“‘救’？”特定的动词引起了其他人的好奇。壮五也抬起头来，他没听环说过这件事。

“嗯，那时我被老爸卖掉……”

“等等等等！”大和比划一个暂停手势，一脸没拐过来弯，“什么情况？”

环叹了口气：“就是说，当时理刚被收养，但那家人破产了失踪了，理也不见了。那个时候老爸又来找我，说知道理在哪里，为了见理我就跟他走了，但其实是骗我的，他把我卖给……叫‘人贩子’是吧？为了有钱去喝酒。”

一阵突兀的沉默。“超烂的人……”三月低声说。陆已经成功摆脱了一织的魔爪，正满面担忧：“后来呢？”一织喃喃着“低龄Omega确实是人口拐卖的重灾区”。

“也逃跑过，但怎么都跑不掉，我都快绝望的时候，被那个姐姐买下来了，她家里人帮我联系婆婆把我接回去了。那时候我觉得，还是有好多温柔的人在的，也打起精神了，真的很感谢她。”

“太好了。”陆长吁一口气。一织不忘吐槽他：“四叶桑现在好好地在这里，就说明后来没事了吧，七濑桑还真是爱操闲心呢。”陆不服气地回嘴：“一织刚才不也非常担心嘛！”

“善良的女性总是散发着美丽动人的光辉，所以Tamaki才会心动，将她视为初恋了吧？”凪微笑着点点头。大和有点兴趣般问：“是怎样的女孩子啊？”

“过超久了早就记不清长相了，但应该很可爱的，我记得她衣服特别漂亮，可能是哪家的大小姐……啊，是Alpha.”

“Alpha的可爱小姐啊，经纪人那种类型？”

“经纪人也很可爱，但那个姐姐是短发……咦？”环困惑地眨了眨眼，视线落到身边人头上，“仔细想想……好像也是浅色的短发，很温柔的紫色眼睛，和小壮有点像喔！”

“欸——”后排的人突然起哄，环似乎反应过来了，急忙解释：“不是啦！我喜欢小壮只是因为小壮是小壮！跟其他任何人都没任何关系的！”

“那阿环，哥哥来问你啊。”大和推推眼镜，一本正经地逗小孩玩，“假如现在救过你的小姐出现在你面前，跟你说‘我喜欢你，请和我交往’你会怎么做？”

“我已经有喜欢的人了，”环半秒都不考虑，真挚地回答，“我一直都很感激你，我可以做任何事来报答你，但是我不能跟你交往。”

“秒答啊，太好了呢壮五！”三月摆出综艺节目主持人的架势击了一下掌。壮五笑了笑，从方才开始他就处于一种梦幻般的震撼中，眼下才终于回神。他看向环，后者水色的眼睛又浅又清，蕴着某种让他心里一颤的东西，仿佛阳光下细细啾鸣的雏鸟，软软地蹭着人的手指，满怀纯粹的信赖与爱慕。有一点疑问还没有解决，壮五轻声开口：“环君，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“对于‘Aoi’这个名字……你有什么印象吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为官设so酱是可以给樱桃梗打结的那类人所以……  
> 环爹本身就是个人渣，我不介意把他写得更渣。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血言情剧标配结局（下）

壮五记得，十岁左右的时候，自己还在上小学，而父亲已经开始训练自己投资理财的能力。他最终将一百万的本金变作了二亿的收益，尽管中途损失了三亿，但写完反省报告后，父亲还是评价他“作为第一次的尝试，还算马马虎虎”。

这是他从父亲那里得到过的为数不多的较明确的肯定之一，几乎可以称得上夸奖。稍晚些时候，父亲带他去参加一个家族成员会带年轻孩子出场的小聚会，中途车子加油时，他看到对街的音像店挂着一个摇滚风乐队新出的专辑的海报。想到父亲最近对自己态度比较和缓，他便趁机请求下车去“买张古典乐唱片以在弹钢琴时做参考”，获得允许后他飞快溜下车子。过了斑马线，走向音像店的途中壮五听到巷子里传出孩子的哭声。那声音很快突兀止住了，他心脏怦怦直跳，转头看到小巷中一个男人半跪地上，捂着一个孩子的嘴，凶狠地骂着什么，孩子奋力挣扎着，男人指间闪过某种反光物，孩子颤抖着不动了。

“把你手脚废了都没关系，”壮五听到那男人说，“Omega嘛，脸和身体是完好的就卖得出去。”

他迅速明白了状况，冷静地伸手去摸手机打算报警，同时仔细观察受害者与罪犯的形貌特征。其实交给警方救人已经足够了，但那孩子垂着头站在原地，手臂鲜血淋漓。壮五感到心中升腾起难以言喻的焦躁，他明明是想要帮助对方的，现在就很想，却又要对方等待——他捱得过这段等待时间吗？到时会不会已经发生了什么不可逆转的伤害？

“壮五，你在干什么？”父亲的声音自身后传来。壮五意识到自己不自然地停留太久了。他回身看到父亲与家里的司机都走了过来，而小巷中的男人听到动静，粗暴地抓住那个孩子准备离开——只有几秒的时间行动。壮五来不及多想，指向巷间，声音清晰地宣布：“父亲，我想要那孩子。”

这话使在场的成年人们都顿住了。壮五看见父亲让司机等在原地，自己过来勘察情况。巷子里的男人转过身，脸上堆满了让人不舒服的笑容，“小少爷挺有眼光。”他谄媚地硬掐住怀里男孩的下巴，让他抬起脸，“这小Omega长得很不错的，身体也绝对健康。”

“壮五，”父亲的言语间一向听不出什么感情，现在也是，“你知道自己提出的是什么要求吗？”

“是的，父亲。”壮五一直盯着另一个孩子颤抖不已的身体，用自己被训练出的最胸有成竹的口吻回话，“我想要那孩子。”

他能感到父亲深深地看着自己。

“也罢，”过了片刻，他听到父亲如若不那么紧绷了的声音，“前阵子你做的成绩还勉强能看，就当做奖励吧。”

壮五不敢相信居然会那么顺利。父亲与另一个男人交涉时他试着靠近那个显然吓坏了的孩子。“他叫‘Aoi’.”人贩子欢快地说，推了孩子一把。孩子踉跄几步站定在了壮五面前，柔软的水色头发遮住了表情，壮五试着牵起他还在流血的手臂。

“没事了。”

“为什么小壮会知道？”环看起来相当吃惊。

“‘知道’是指？”

“被卖掉的孩子，不准用自己的名字。”环答道，“怕被找回去，所以会被重新起名字。

“‘Aoi’是那个时候他们给我起的名字，当然，被婆婆领回去后，就用回自己的名字了。

“但为什么小壮会知道？”

“喂喂……”一织似是反应过来了，露出欲言又止的神色。“Oh，这真的是……”凪好像也明白了，揉着自己后脑发出叹息。三月看看左看看右，一脸跟不上节奏：“什么？怎么了？”壮五捂着眼睛，内心五味陈杂，最终化为一声轻笑。

“环君……我那个时候，看起来像女孩子的吗？”

“哎？？”“哎？”环和陆都惊讶出声。环一副混乱模样：“但是……我记得是……穿着很漂亮的短裙……”

“那个是欧式服装的，是裤子，年纪小的男孩子也可以穿的哦！”壮五用力解释，“而且上衣很明显是男式礼服吧？”

“当时特别害怕注意不到那么多啦……”

“这是什么电视剧吗？”大和也搞清楚了，不禁感叹。三月看起来还在努力消化情况，陆更是满头状况外的问号：“什么？壮五桑和什么女孩子？”一织咬着牙如在憋笑，给他解释：“一开始就不存在什么女孩子，当年救了四叶桑的就是逢坂桑，四叶桑误以为那时的逢坂桑是女孩。”

“这样啊！”陆豁然开朗，“好厉害的缘分啊！”

“宛如命运的恶作剧般。”凪不嫌事大地跟着起哄。环定定地望着壮五。

“……真的是小壮啊……”

“我也很惊讶啊，”壮五扶着额头，“其实第一次见你的时候我有觉得眼熟，但是名字不一样，我也就没有多想……”

“真的耶，好厉害的巧合！”三月重新连接成功，“不过，该怎么说？直接把人买下来还真是充满了豪门大少爷气息啊……”

“我当时是想救人要紧，后来自然是联络警察逮捕罪犯了，”壮五笑了笑，“对于我父亲而言，他后来不仅追回了钱款，还在警界获得了好名声，便没有追究我的一时冲动。”他的目光又落到环身上，“但那时鼓起了勇气真是太好了，环君当时受伤了呢。”

“对不起。”环突然说，神色如落水小狗般沮丧，“原来我那么早以前就被小壮拯救过了，我居然一点都不知道，还给小壮添了那么久的麻烦……”

眼前人落寞的面容让壮五心弦一动，他忍住凑过去亲吻对方的冲动，改为覆上环搭在两人之间的手：“不止是这样的，环君，那个时候的我……不喜欢自己，对周围的环境无能为力，觉得自己什么都做不到；但是，帮助到那时的你以后，让我觉得自己还是可以做到点什么的，产生了自信，才在后来也坚持了下来，终于决定追求新生活……环君，被拯救的不止是你，对于我来说，那件事也是救赎一般的存在呢。”

“小壮……”环抬起眼睛，翻过手掌与壮五十指相扣。凪前倾身体，恰到好处地用最深情的朗诵腔宣布：“让我们共同见证这份爱的誓约，祝福被命运所连结的二人。”

“命运的连结吗？还挺合适的。”大和笑眯眯地推波助澜。“说的是啊！大家的相遇也都是命运的连结呢！”陆纯真健气的发言一下子把画风正了回去。“七濑桑真是无忧无虑呢……”一织的吐槽话音未落，三月便空挥一下拳头元气满满地喊道：“对啊，我最喜欢这份‘命运’了！”“我也是！”环立即举手赞成，“我也最喜欢了！”凪举双手赞成。“我……我也……”一织小声嘀咕。陆扭身凑到一织面前：“什么什么？一织要说什么？大声点嘛。”

驾驶位的经纪人们听着好孩子们的玩闹，露出了舒心的微笑。车厢中壮五也笑着，听着同伴们嬉戏的声音，他和环的手仍牵在一起，在接下来的车程中都没有分开。

以后的人生中也不会分开了呢。壮五对上环的眼睛，一点绀紫落入清浅水蓝，彼此交融，调一方无霾晴空。

（全文完。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy End~  
> 很有趣的一点，我没记过歌词，结果写完了这篇我再听辣椒片的时候发现无法直视它的歌词了……可以试试搭配食用。  
> 另有一篇为了玩5爹才存在的番外，论坛体，正面出场角色基本都是OC，主要描（wan）述（huai）《绀紫入水》背景下第三部4跟5见完家长之后的5爹，题目是《我的上司不可能这么可爱》，因为内容很清水我会重新开一篇，不介意的话可以随便看看。（士下座）


End file.
